The overall objective of this task order is to evaluate ARN-509 in the inhibition of androgen-dependent prostate carcinogenesis induced in the Wistar-Unilever rat by N-methyl-N-nitrosourea (MNU) plus testosterone. Furthermore, this task order requires the contractor to optimize dosing regimen with an improved margin-of-safety, which would be able to translate into clinical studies for prostate cancer prevention. Furthermore, this task order also requires studying the chemopreventive efficacy of ARN-509 in association with AR-mediated cell proliferation, differentiation, and apoptosis in the prostate.